


A rock must needed.

by alcoholinspired



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholinspired/pseuds/alcoholinspired
Summary: A little smutty piece on their get together at act 3, after the quest Alone.





	A rock must needed.

It has been days after the encounter with Varania and Danarius, days since he last saw Fenris, who left everyone behind after it was finished. Everyone including him, as he already had done. Before leaving he touched him, cupped his face with the very hand he took his former master's heart, painting his face with blood still warm, fresh, the gauntlet that scratched his skin and scalp, tearing a bit of it as he later noticed; and as much gore as it was, Fenris did not seem to acknowledge it, he looked into Hawke's eyes with the purest look he could give and went away.

Now it was time to see Fenris again, what had he finally decided to do? If he came to any conclusion at all. Time to see once again the man who left him, the man who was a live shadow of a brief memory. There was no help in the bitterness that formed around it, but a closure was a rock most needed.

He reached the mansion, Danarius manor, Fenris manor. Even if he knew it, the recent events gave the very place another meaning, a sour meaning. He entered without knocking, as always, even with years after the battle in there the death stench was still fresh like it happened yesterday, maybe that's what is like for Fenris sleeping uncertain, he thought. When reaching the central room he heard Isabela excitedly talking:

"You know, you could go anywhere you like, now"

"I'm aware of that."

"Oh! You could become a raider! You could join my crew!"

"The crew of your non-existent ship?"

"Well, with that attitude you're never going anywhere, are you?"

He heard the deep voice, it echoed in the almost empty place, hearing it without other noises and voices to interrupt was like being called, he could close his eyes and imagine his voice calling him in the dark like a ghost, remember his moans during their night, how judging by Bodhan fatherly smile the morning after, was pretty well heard at the estate. The same warmness in his body, as if there weren't three years between them. That would be more difficult than it already was in his head.

The pirate left the room and met with him on the corridor. She rolled her eyes and tightened the mouth corners before saying anything.

"Argh! He is impossible."

Hawke looked mischievously to her, holding a laugh and said:

"Maybe you'll let me attend this burn after, you know I would join you in a heartbeat." He pushed a lock of her hair to the side with a finger that wandered inches close to her skin. She looked to him with cat like eyes and a smirk and replied:

"You're just the sweetest, but I'm not that willing to test my luck. Go on, I'm sure you two need a long, long talk."

He stood in the corridor a little more, looking for Isabela leave in her usual sway. Somehow she made with her walk a rhythmic beat of all the metal she carried, it was her way of provoking and jest with him. He looked at her more than he meant to, actually it would be way easier to follow her outside than to have a conversation with Fenris. Those years making a poor facade of friendship after their night wore him out, being inside that rotten mansion didn't hold the same 'lightnesses' it had before, not after that. Those walls were a crushing prison where air was a luxury.

But it was past time to set their matters. He was ready for Fenris not want to mention their night and what that was, but he was not a man to let unfinished business, end good or bad, either go or stay , but a closure was a rock must needed.

Fenris was pacing in front the fireplace, head down, curved posture, deep in thought. The barefoot steps of the elf pacing rhythmically in clear evidence of his unrest, in way that resembled the day he killed Hadriana, but way more nervous. When he saw Hawke, he turned his back and said, in a way that sounded more like a Tevinter curse than anything.

"Festis bei umo canavarum!"

"No need to go overboard with thanks or anything." Maker this would end bad.

He explained what it meant, he was angry, lashing at him. He weighted the words to say to Fenris, at least when the peak of his anger passed he apologized as he always did and they could talk. He was lost, much more lost than he was while on the run because when at it he had a purpose, a clear goal: stay free, now he didn't know what to do, contrary to his hopes, didn't have a family. After years of knowing him, for the first time Fenris asked for advice about what to do, with that witty and sharp tongue of his that yet never faltered to speak the truth of his thoughts and doubts.

Then he changed subject. He touched on their night three years ago.

"That night I remember your touch as if it were yesterday. I should have asked your forgiveness long ago. I hope you can forgive me now."

Few times Fenris allowed himself to be seen so fragile, knit eyebrows, eyes so shaded by fear and uncertainty, and Hawke was the only one he let his guard down, the only who took the deep chuckles out and was given the tender look and smile with the inclined head he did unconsciously, and there was him admitting the way he knew his feelings.

"Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you."

"Don't let it happen again."

And now came the second stage, the full resolution, when he knew what he wanted. He leaned down until his face was leveled with Hawke, steadying himself holding Hawke's tights, and said:

"If there is a future to be had, I will walk into it gladly at your side."

Hawke didn't answer with words, he rose from the bench, gazing into his eyes, the same look when he gave himself, so trustful, hopeful, somehow vulnerable. Fenris was open again to his touches, he leaned his head back so Hawke could kiss him, touched his face with a splayed gauntleted hand and the back of his armor tightly. Hawke passed an arm over his shoulders and the other around his waist, bringing him close once again to his body.

A passionate kiss, rough, demanding. Hawke grabbed his nape, keeping him from moving, and which Fenris obliged trustfully, caressing Hawke's face with the exposed palm, messing with his uneven hair. Too many years between their last night made that moment especially lustful, Hawke left his mouth allowing them both to catch their breaths, he rubbed his thin lips down from Fenris full one's, to his chin, lightly kissing where the markings were carved until he went to his jawline, where he could be rough again, let his beard rub that part of him not marked. Fenris shivered with the feel, the markings were as sensible as they were their first night, he remembered the painful burning feel of needles burring deep into his skin, remembered the pleasure he felt under Hawke's touch, the safety his coarse hands gave. Yes, he trusted that man not to hurt him, or at least as much of it was possible.

Hawke started kissing and sucking Fenris long neck, he released his nape and held his waist tight, raising him to tiptoes, the armor was already a bothersome impediment for both of them, so Fenris left Hawke's hair and dedicate his attention to untie the complicate scheme of leather bindings that kept the armor pieces together. His hands were deft and soon the chest piece was loose enough to be taken out, so he stepped back breaking the kiss, earning a much annoyed low grunt, and with the mischievous smile of lips reddened by kisses and brightful eyes he pulled strongly the chest piece throwing it to the side, some other parts fell with the metallic pitched noise. Hawke laughed wholeheartedly and took out himself the remaining covering his torso.

He pulled Fenris back to the kiss, now removing the elf's belt and throwing it to the floor, while he did the same to him. The pointed gauntlet of the elf scrached his hip, and he heard another low grunt, mixed with a chuckle, coming from Hawke, which in turn bit the voluptuous lower lip, sucking it a bit. Fenris moaned deeply as the other man played with his lip and squeezed both of his buttocks, pressing him against his body, allowing them both to feel the growing ache between their legs.

They both took out the gauntlets and the arm pieces, throwing them near the other parts. Without the pointed thing to hurt, Fenris splayed his hands on Hawke's chest, caressing the chest hair, feeling the defined muscles stiff under his touch, feeling again the rough skin and the scars he remembered so well. Hawke was untying Fenris armor, adding it to the mess on the floor, he unbuttoned quickly the shirt, leaving the lean, defined torso exposed.

With fast hands Hawke unlaced Fenris's pants, sliding his hands under his smallclothes, forcing them both down, instinctively Fenris started unfastening Hawke's belt and unlacing the pants. In little more than a minute the remaining part of their outfit was loosely close to their skin, the taller man made a trail of kisses and bites down the smaller one's neck until his chest, scrubbing inevitably his scruffy beard, leaving behind a light pink pathway, the lyrium marks on the dark skin flared, making for a particular enthralling contrast bathed by the yellow and red colors of the fire burning behind them.

Fenris parted a bit from Hawke and got himself out of the pants and smallclothes that weren't covering anymore neither his butt nor his growing erection. When he meant to walk back to Hawke's arms the man gently held his wrists and he halted the movement. He stopped uncertain, looking for his face trying to get what was on the other man's mind, his breath fast, heart fast.

"Hawke?"

"Years latter and I still remember you."

Hawke was looking to the naked marked body, head to toe and back. He took his hands, turning their palm to his lips and kissing each of them, there was something clouding his mind, lost eyes on something he could not guess what, Fenris noticed. He too was troubled, the past so bitterly brought to surface for everyone to know, he feared Hawke would not want him back after it, after leaving him, but he took all courage he did not had three years ago to admit plain and clear his feelings.

"It isn't fair. You're still with your boots." Said Fenris kicking one of them lightly.

Again Hawke's eyes locked with his, whatever shadow passed by them dissapeared, and the boyish look in them returned brightfully together with the playful smirk.

"Yes, aren't they sexy?"

"They are more of a constraint."

"I heard no objections."

Fenris laughed his low laugh and pulled himself back to Hawke's arms, kissing him again, passing each arm over his shoulder, forcing him to lean down a bit and he to stay on his tip toes.

"Still insuffereable." Fenris said between the kiss, taking a chuckle out of him.

Fenris pushed Hawke back a step and he sit down on the bench he previously was, now with a passionate lover sitting atop him, rubbing his manhood, loosely covered, with his ass. The cloth already bothering more than enough, especially with Fenris provoking him with his movement, sucking his earlobe and biting his skin. He hastily pulled down the fabric exposing his hard member, feeling the man's sensible skin rubbing his own.

"You like to provoke me, don't you?"

"A point for your wit."

Hawke gave a slap on Fenris butt, making him instinctively try to go up, but keeping him on place by a strong arm around his waist, hearing a surprised gasp and a moan when with the free hand he started stroking his cock with a deft hand and playful fingers. He forgot his teasing and surrendered to Hawke's strong hands, they were sweating, the fireplace's breath seemed to intentionally blow at Fenris back, the stroke from the rough hand on his length, the chest hair softly rubbing his own hairless chest while the thick beard scratched, the other hand circling the nipple, lightly twisting it, lightly squeezing it, he was coming close to his own release, but Hawke promptly denied it, changing pace, holding him. As if he was trying to get him over his edge, like some sort of a payback for the long hiatus on their relationship, some sort of torture. Deliciously.

He tilted his head back, arching his back, tightening his hold on the man's back and messy hair, trying to move his hips to get back where he was, but Hawke didn't seem in the same hurry; instead he released his waist and touched Fenris's face, searching for his lips, which in turn kissed the exploratory hand, opening itself to the thick fingers, which tasted salty from the sweat from his own back, he sucked them, as he would do to Hawke's cock, provoking him again on his own very way. Apparently it got the desired intent, for Hawke loosened the grip on his shaft and moaned, lost in the promise of latter, he put his large hand on his hip, sliding it down the buttock and squeezing it, Fenris pressed his tights on Hawke's sides, both his cock and entrance throbbing in anxiety.

Hawke took the fingers out of his mouth, way more wet then they were before, with the entrance exposed he inserted, until the wet ones were inside him, leaving them there for a while, moving them slightly, in, out, sideways, enough to prepare him, but not enough for a release, a hand still holding his hip, the two cocks against it other, hot and sweaty, with the fire sparkling noises louder than before.

Fenris anxious already held the man closer, pulling his hair, forcing him to lean the head back a bit, he kissed him, lustfully, holding the flesh on his back tight enough for marking him. Getting the sign, Hawke slid the fingers out of him, helping him raise a little, he grabbed his cock and guided it to his entrance, Fenris curved his back, approximating his hips to Hawke, he went down at his own pace, inch by inch, until the head was all inside him, the rings in a constant throb, now he was taking moans and short breaths out of Hawke, sliding down more, the head of the phallus opening the path for the length, until he was sit again on his lap. He took a moment to adjust himself to the size, with two large hands on each of his sides.

He released the grip on Hawke's hair, which maybe hurt, but if it did, there were no complains, instead, he laid his hands on the broad shoulders, steadying himself. Slowly he began to move, a sway just enough to get used to the many sensations the throbbing member made him feel.

Hawke containing himself, waiting for the pace to speed, pressed and circled the butt with stiff muscles from the movement. Fortunately, the other man started speeding the pace, he too anxious for release. Fenris was riding him, up and down on his length, the grip tight again on his shoulders, hot and sweat, the snow colored hair stick on his face, his own cock against the other belly and body hair, the deep voice pronouncing unintelligible things, at least for the other, and producing moans. Hawke gave him another slap, making the rings contract themselves around his cock, he was closer to his own release, but held himself for Fenris, which was even closer.

The ride went fast, Fenris would get his soon, nails so buried were sure to mark, some more moves before the pace change, the butt muscles tightened themselves pressing the member inside him tightly. He came, dirtying both of them, exhausted, letting his weight on Hawke's arms; he was promptly held, arms around the shoulders, resting his head against the other, gasping irregularly. So now was Hawke's time to come too, holding him on his lap, feeling the remaining contractions, he followed, spilling his hot liquid inside Fenris, his own voice sounding deep at the release, with Fenris voice and breath on his ear. The scent of the room their own, and the fire still the only reasonable thing to be heard.

He took his member out of Fenris and they stayed like this for a while longer, catching their breaths, until Fenris broke the silence.

"What will you do now?"

"Eat. I'm hungry."

Fenris gave him a little pinch on his back, catching him by surprise.

"Ouch! Hey! Why is that for?!"

"I meant if you're going to stay."

"What?"

"Stay for the night."

"Oh... No, there's a comfy big bed and big hot meal waiting for me."

"There are beds here and fine food."

"My bed is larger, and I'm Ferelden in case you missed."

"And I have wine. It's better than yours."

"Well... since you persuaded me so good, I stay."


End file.
